earth25fandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Crock
Artemis Crock serves as a member of Team Arrow and the Titans as Artemis. A master archer, she is the newest protégé of Green Arrow. She is the daughter of Sportsmaster and retired villain Tigress, and the younger sister of Cheshire. After abandoning her assassination contract and saving the life of Kid Flash, Artemis was taken in by Oliver Queen and given an opportunity to choose a different course. History Early Life Artemis Crock was brown to two members of the League of Assassins, Paula Nguyen and Lawrence “Crusher” Crock. Artemis herself spent the first decade of her life in League training camps, safehouses, and the like, where she became a prized pupil of Malcolm Merlyn. When Artemis was nine, her mother was injured during her parents attack on a HIVE in Star City and was paralyzed from the waist down. As a result, she took the fall for her husband (who had escaped in the chaos) and would the next six years of her life in prison. Not long after, her older sister, Jade, learned that Crusher was not her biological father and ran away, leaving Artemis behind. Artemis's father trained her relentlessly and frequently subjected her to criminal tests. Just after her fifteenth birthday, Artemis became an initiate to the League and was given her first contract: Oliver Queen. Unbeknownst to her, Paula had just been released for jail and upon learning what her daughter was tasked with doing, rushed to Star City. She arrived to find that Artemis had spared Oliver’s life. With Paula having violated the terms of her parole and was risked being sent back to jail, Oliver offered to take Artemis in now that she had been marked for death for failing her initiation ritual. Paula accepted. Working with Team Arrow Artemis’ training under the same mentor Ollie had meant the two worked almost perfectly from the start. Within months, Oliver fashioned her a costume with a similar color scheme to his own. Though he had originally intended to call her “Arrowette”, Artemis rejected this idea and instead asked be to called by take on the mantel of Artemis, reasoning that no criminal would think that she’d be dumb enough to use her real name, thus making it brilliant. As the newest member of Team Arrow, Artemis grew close to the other “recruits” Rene Ramirez and Curtis Holt, though she also developed a friendship with Thea due to their shared past with Malcolm. Artemis would be kidnapped by Talia al Ghul and was taken to Lian Yu. There, she fought against Evelyn Sharp and the two developed a rivalry, with Evelyn having previously holder of the Artemis mantel. Evelyn would lose their battle. When Lian Yu was destroyed by Adrian Chase, Artemis hid in the ARGUS Bunker with the rest of Team Arrow and was left reletavely unharmed (she received minor burns in her back). Sandra Hawke, Felicity Smoak, Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul and most of the assassins would perish the fire. The Ninth Circle After the explosion on Lian Yu, Oliver and Diggle left the team to mourn. Artemis, along with Rene and Curtis were led by Laurel instead. When homeless people began disappearing around Star City, Team Arrow learned that an organization known as the Ninth Circle had be behind the kidnappings. The board of directors are corrupt executives from varying, multinational corporations, who wear masks to conceal their identity. The lower members are forced to join: they're either kidnapped by the organisation itself, or they enlist the Underground Men. The captives are then given a "rebirth" in lava, burning their skin and somehow brainwashing them into mindless servants. To symbolise their membership, coins of nine circles are inserted in their eyes. They tracked the Ninth Circle aboard a yacht and confronted the members, but the ship exploded in the chaos and the Team was thrown overboard. After that, Oliver was forced to suit up once more and help the team take down the Ninth Circle. The Dark World In November of 2017, Artemis and the other recruits traveled to Central City to assist the Justice League following a group known as The Syndicate’s attack during the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Learning that the Syndicate is a criminal organization from an alternate Earth, Artemis and the recruits fought against the Dark Archer when he broke into STAR Labs. Though he took out Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific, Artemis and Killer Frost managed to momentarily subdued him before they were taken out by Black Siren. Artemis was then impriosned in the Pipeline. She would them be freed the next day by The Legends and helped defeat Metallo. Artemis also used an arrow to restrain Black Siren and render her cry useless. Artemis and the League then regrouped on the Waverider and after mourning the loss of Martin Stein, fought against the Syndicate in the Battle for Central City. Artemis and Team Arrow then returned to Star City. The Cabal Not long after defeating the Syndicate, Black Siren (who had escaped capture), attacked and blew up the SCPD Precinct. Artemis and the recruits attempted to apprehend Black Siren, but failed to due so and she attacked and wrecked The Quiver, stealing Curtis’ T-Sphere and placing a camera. It was later revealed that she was attacking under the orders of Cayden James, who had broken Siren out of ARGUS custody. Artemis was devastated to learn that her mother, had been working for James after he supplied her with a microchip that enabled her to walk again. When Paula was revealed to be a spy, James ordered Black Siren to kill him. Although she hesitated, she followed the order. The group managed to launch a cyber attack on the city and succesfully build the thermonuclear bomb, but Team Arrow managed to prove to James that Oliver didn’t kill his son. After James made Team Arrow gather his cabal together, James was apprehended and given to the police, Black Siren was taken by Quentin Lance, and Diaz and Knyazev fled. It was later revealed that James was a pawn on behalf of Diaz, who wanted to takeover Star City. He had killed Cayden’s son to drive him onto his path of vengeance and was responsible for the leaked photo of Oliver in the Green Arrow suit. Diaz killed James not long after, officially disbanding the cabal. Artemis became vengeful after her mother’s death and hunted down and attempted to kill Black Siren, though she was dissuaded from doing so by Curtis. In the aftermath, Artemis took a leave of absence from Team Arrow to sort out her feelings. The Dragon Artemis eventually returned to the fold to help Team Arrow take back Star City from Ricardo Diaz. Artemis came face to face with her mother’s killer, but instead chose to tell Siren that she forgives her. Siren then surrendered herself to Artemis’ custody. Artemis then left Star City to try and find her sister. Joining the Titans Artemis failed to find out what happened to Jade and returned to Star City three months later in order to reunite with the only family she had left. On her way back, Artemis was in Gotham when she followed a path of destruction caused by AMAZO and Superboy, eventually leading her to the Brentwood Academy. Whilst spying on Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin, she was attacked by MONQIs. She fought them off, and managed to shoot an arrow at Amazo which saved Kid Flash's life, allowing him to break free from a deadly grip. Upon returning to Star City, Oliver immediately offered Artemis a place on the Titans. She agreed, but only if her family history would not be revealed, because she feared that might ruin her chances of being a hero. Artemis was introduced to the Titans, and though most embraced her, her first meeting with Kid Flash was rocky. The Titans set out to guard Doctor Serling Roquette at the local High School. After bickering with Kid Flash, Artemis decided to instead watch the perimeter. Despite Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis's vigilance, Cheshire managed to infiltrate the school, and she nearly killed the doctor. With the assassins beaten back, Aqualad decided to move Roquette to a new location. But Cheshire found them again, and this time she brought Hook and Black Spider along. Artemis fought Hook, but the trio escaped after Cheshire realized Doctor Roquette was actually Miss Martian in disguise. Artemis followed Cheshire outside, and after a short fight, knocked off her mask. She recognized her sister immediately. Cheshire brokered an escape, threatening to tell everyone about Artemis's real background. She vanished in a puff of smoke. The Titans were then assigned to search for Kent Nelson, the former host of Doctor Fate. He had gone missing, and someone needed to find and secure the Helmet of Fate. For that purpose, they headed to the Tower of Fate in Salem. Artemis was annoyed by Wally's constant attempts to impress Miss Martian, especially after his insincerity activated the tower's defensive systems and nearly got the Team killed. After Miss Martian told the tower the true purpose of their arrival, the defenses backed down. Once the Team was safe, Artemis called Wally out on his actions. After traveling through a small pocket dimension, the Titans found Kent Nelson's staff. Wally and Artemis both reached for it, and were promptly teleported away. The staff brought them to Nelson, who was imprisoned by Klarion and Abra Kadabra. Nelson used the surprise arrival of the two to escape. The Team was reunited in one of the tower's dimensional mazes. Artemis joined the rest of the Team in taking on Abra Kadabra whilst Nelson and Wally stopped Klarion. Both were eventually defeated, but Kent Nelson perished, and was sucked into the Helmet of Fate. Back at Mount Justice, Artemis visited Wally to discuss what happened when he put on the Helmet of Fate. Wally claimed that his brain's beta-waves were rewritten, bio-scripting him into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. This response surprised Artemis, who couldn't believe he still claimed there is no such thing as magic. Artemis attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Green Arrow and Batman came up with a mission for her for which she had to be arrested. Artemis was placed undercover at Star City Police Department, pretending to be under arrest to retrieve information about the Independence Day Attacks from another prisoner there, Icicle Jr.. Icicle Jr. recognized her, as their fathers were acquainted. With familiarity set, Artemis managed to coax him to spill his plans. Artemis reported back to Green Arrow what she extracted from Junior. Green Arrow thanked Artemis, but she made it clear she never wanted to do things like this again. Finding her People Artemis became more comfortable as September of 2018 rolled o with a mission in Bialya, where the Team lost access to the last six months of their memory. She continued her patrols with Green Arrow in Star City, and became more cheerful due to have real friends. On the same day as her first school day, the Cave was attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Together with Robin, she had to stop them. Because the two robots had managed to overpower their superpowered teammates, Artemis heavily doubted her ability to defeat them. Encouraging words from Robin did not help much, but when he too was captured and all pressure was on her, she pulled through. However, Red Tornado returned and seemingly betrayed them. For the rest of the month, Batman assigned them two related missions, involving Brain's Kobra-Venom operations in India and Bwunda. Soon, was sent on their most dangerous mission against The Society. They succeeded, with help from the Justice League. Not long after, Zatara decided it was time to introduce his daughter Zatanna to the Team. She and Artemis got along well. Though her father forbade her to join, she snuck out with them to track down Red Tornado. What was meant to be a simple telepathic training exercise went horribly wrong after Miss Martian's emotions took over after Artemis "died". Artemis slipped into a coma, from which she did not awake until after Miss Martian was "killed" as well. For the next week, she, like other members of the Team, was still in shock about their experiences. On Halloween, Artemis discovered that Superboy and Miss Martian were a couple. She was upset about it, and Zatanna offered her a distraction: crime fighting in Jump City. They stopped several small crimes until they encountered Harm, whom they defeated with Secret's help. Artemis continued to pressure Zatanna into joining, and she eventually got her wish, though not in the way she wanted. In a battle with Klarion, Zatara gave up his body to Nabu, and Zatanna moved into the Cave. At week later, the Titans threw Wally a surprise party in the Cave. Witnessing Wally's attempts to get a kiss from M'gann, Artemis decided to tell him she was taken. Artemis took some delight in seeing him disappointed. The party was cut short by a series of ice fortresses attacking the continental United States. Artemis helped destroy one alongside her mentor, Green Arrow. Stopping the Light The more and more Artemis worked with the Team and Green Arrow, her confidence grew. But when she learned her place on the Team was because her mother had begged Batman and Green Arrow to help her—and not, as she thought, because she saved Kid Flash—she began to question her position. Red Arrow returned on the Team and had a mission involving Sportsmaster, and Artemis volunteered. The rest thought she was just eager to show herself off against Red Arrow, but at least part of it was to assure herself she earned a place. Unfortunately, Cheshire and Sportsmaster threatened to expose her secrets, and she botched the mission. This did not sit well with her teammates, especially Arsenal, and to a lesser extent Kid Flash. It took another mission together to regain the trust of Roy. Meanwhile, the Light had hoped to blackmail her by exposing her secrets. After Superboy confessed his connection to Lex Luthor, Artemis decided to tell her friends about her family. They took it well; Robin already knew, and Kid Flash finally realized why she failed the earlier mission. With renewed resolve, the Titans took out an ambush by the Light and later the mind-controlled Justice League aboard the Watchtower. When the Light was beaten back, Kid Flash and Artemis decided to show their true feelings for each other and kissed. Abilties * Expert Martial Artist: '''Artemis is one of the best fighters on Team Arrow and the Titans, second only to Black Canary and Robin respectively. She was able to defeat the Dark Archer with minor help from Killer Frost, but was defeated by Black Siren on several occasions. Her favored style is a blend of Thai style kickboxing, Krav Maga, and Capoeira. She prefers to fight with her legs in close quarters so she can maintain her grip on her bow and/or arrows. * '''Marksmanship: '''Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the shortbow, the crossbow, and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size from dozens of yards away. * '''Tracking: '''Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. * '''Acrobatics: '''Artemis is proficient in acrobatics. * '''Ambidexterity: Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. * Above-average Human Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age and size. * Intellect: Her intelligence is above average. She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the acclaimed Papp Academy in Star City. * Multilingualism: '''Artemis can speak fluently in English, Vietnamese, French, and Spanish. She also speaks conversational level Atlantean and Martian. She is also pretty good at deciphering Wally's "quick-speech" when he gets rattled. * '''First aid: Artemis has demonstrated some skills in emergency medicine. Equipment * Artemis Suit: Made of armored weave and kevlar sheeting, Artemis' uniform is also designed to incorporate Stealth-Tech. * Bow: '''Like her mentor, Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a customized compound bow fashioned by Green Arrow himself. When she is not using it, Artemis has been shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. She has occasionally used her bow to strike her opponents if she did not have time to shoot an arrow. * '''Trick arrows: Artemis has a various trick arrows that she can use. She tends to usually stock her quiver with exploding arrows, knock-out gas arrows, grappling hook arrows, bola arrows, adhesive arrows, impact arrows, cluster bomb arrows, foam snare arrows, smoke screen arrows, fire arrows, net arrows, sedative arrows, and tracker arrows. Most of these also come in bolt form which she will use when armed with a crossbow. * Crossbow: '''Artemis also uses a collapsible crossbow. She keeps the crossbow in the pouch on her leg while in uniform. It is pre-loaded with bolts. * '''Handheld telescope: '''She uses it to scout long distances, and to make-out details. * '''Rebreather: She uses it to breathe underwater, after nearly drowning two missions in a row. Trivia * In the comics prior to the events of Flashpoint, Artemis Crock was the villainess Tigress. She later married Icicle Jr., and she gave birth to a baby girl named Isabelle Rose Mahkent. Following the 2011 reboot of the DCU, a character named Artemis, who bears a resemblance to the Young Justiceversion, appeared briefly in the rebooted Teen Titans title, as a hostage of the group N.O.W.H.E.R.E. * Artemis's costume seems to take influence from several other archers from DC comics, especially those of Speedy (Mia Dearden) and Arrowette (Cissie King-Jones). Both are associated with the Green Arrow family. * Artemis is prone to clicking her tongue when worried. * Artemis' favorite movie is Terminator II: Judgment Day. * Artemis absolutely despises professional sports and major sporting events. * She was converted into a believer of magic by Kent Nelson. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Titans Category:Team Arrow Members